


When Joker Met Shepard

by JulesHawke



Series: Joker week 2018 [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Shepard and Joker, The Normandy, meetings, when Joker met Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesHawke/pseuds/JulesHawke
Summary: The first time Shepard and Joker met they left an impression. The three times after that it was so much more.





	When Joker Met Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> For Joker week over on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Joker and Shepard

**The First Time.**

Commander Arelia Shepard stood on Alliance dock B65 and stared open mouthed at the docked ship.  She’d been on ships before, even prototypes, but this ….

‘Pretty, isn’t she,’ a voice spoke beside her and she jumped, snapping her mouth shut.

‘The sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,’ she whispered reverently.

‘A woman after my own heart,’ the voice chuckled.

She turned and met brilliant green eyes, even hidden under his cap they sparkled with passion. She struggled to breathe and he seemed to notice if the smirk that graced his face was anything to go by.

‘Flight Lieutenant Jeff “Joker” Moreau,’ he held out a hand and that’s when she noticed the crutches.

‘Commander Arelia Shepard,’ she grinned at the wide-eyed stare he gave her. She couldn’t blame him for being surprised.

‘Commander,’ he went to salute but she grabbed his hand and shook it.

‘I’m not in uniform lieutenant,’ she reminded him, ‘no need for formalities. It’s nice to meet you and can I assume you’re the lucky bastard who gets to fly her.’  She glanced back at the ship and he laughed.

‘Yes, ma’am.’

They stood in silence for a moment absorbing the sleek, shiny frigate that was the Normandy SR-1.  Eventually Joker shuffled and moved and the spell broke.  She watched him straighten and position his crutches before he grinned at her.

‘I guess I’ll see you on board,’ he smiled and she found herself grinning.

‘Yes, you will,’ her eyes met his and he didn’t look away, in fact he held her gaze without flinching or without the hero worship she had become accustomed to.

He nodded before breaking his stare and moving off. She watched him go, amazed at how quick he moved considering the crutches. She sighed as he disappeared into the airlock.  This was certainly going to be an interesting posting.  A sexy new ship and pilot who wasn’t the least bit intimidated by her. She picked up her duffel and walked onto the ship that she had no idea would become so much a part of her life.

 

**The Second Time.**

‘Hey Commander, just like old times, huh.’

Joker waited, for the hatred and anger he deserved. She’d died because he had been too stubborn to leave. He half expected to die in this moment.

‘Joker.’

She rushed into his arms, tears wetting his neck. He didn’t expect it and stumbled, wrapping his arms around her to steady himself. Caught between surprise and uncertainty he had no response.

‘Sorry,’ she pulled back and he missed her closeness. ‘I’m just so glad to see you.’

‘Yeah, bit of a shock I guess.’

‘You’re alive,’ she ran her fingers over his beard, a grin pulling at her lips, ‘you’re here.’

‘Wouldn’t be anywhere else.’ He turned and started walking.

‘No crutches,’ she looked him up and down and he pulled his cap down to hide the colour rushing to his cheeks.

‘Yeah, Cerberus fixed my legs, can walk but still no dancing.’

‘I can’t believe it’s you,’ she rubbed his arm as if to make sure he was real.

‘Look who’s talking, I saw you get spaced.’ He dropped his eyes, waiting for the recrimination but it never came.

‘Got lucky,’ she said softly, her hand going to her face where cracks in her skin shone red, ‘with lots of strings attached.’

They walked in a heavy silence for a moment, he still couldn’t believe she was here, real, alive. Maybe they were given a second chance for a reason.

‘So, Cerberus huh?’ She took a deep breath as if testing her lungs.

‘You were gone, the Council shoved everything under the rug, the team broke up and I was grounded.’ Anger and frustration had him clenching his jaw and he forced himself to relax. ‘Cerberus was my only option, plus they were bringing you back.’

She stopped and looked at him, her eyes searching his face. ‘Thank you.’

She had been the sole reason he accepted the Cerberus offer. She knew it and his heart picked up speed.

‘Then there’s this,’ he grinned and urged her towards a window. ‘They only told me last night.’

Lights flicked on one by one, revealing the shining hull, the engines and wings of a frigate, almost the Normandy in everything but name. They both sucked in a breath.

‘Still sexy,’ Shepard whispered before looking at him and smiling, ‘and you’re still the lucky bastard who gets to fly her.’

He laughed, a deep heartfelt laugh that kicked the doubt and worry from his shoulders.

‘It’s good to be home, huh.’

 

**The Third Time.**

Shepard struggled to her feet, still reeling from the explosion that destroyed HQ. Someone called her name and she shook her head to clear it.

‘Shepard,’ Anderson appeared in her line of sight, ‘come on, we need to move. We have to get to the Normandy.’

Taking the weapon he held out she nodded and fell into step behind him. The Normandy, her home for so long, where she’d found a family and a man she loved. The last time she’d seen either of them she’d been walking away under guard and her heart ached to stand on her deck, behind that chair and hear one voice. All they had to do was get there.

For so long she had fought to make people believe, to get them to prepare but they’d run out of time. Stepping out onto the ledge overlooking Vancouver she stopped and stared at the devastation. Minutes were all it took to turn the city into rubble, to wipe out thousands of lives. What hope did they have? Anderson urged her on.

‘Normandy, this is Admiral Anderson. Major Alenko is that you?’ Anderson paused to listen. ‘We’re on route to your location. I have Shepard with me.’

She couldn’t stop the surge of jealousy. Kaidan had walked away on Horizon, gone on to bigger and better things while she’d been named a criminal for fighting to save them all. It wasn’t his fault, she knew that, and she couldn’t blame him for it. But now he was on the Normandy and she was no longer a commander.

Had they removed Joker too? She fought for breath and her hands shook. If he wasn’t on the Normandy then where was he? How could she save him? She pulled her thoughts into focus as they stopped to help trapped soldiers. Concentrate on the here and now, deal with the rest later.

With no time to stop and think they took down the enemy, her and Anderson, side by side. It had been a long time since she’d worked with another N7 but they fell into a pattern quickly. She’d missed it, being in the thick of action, relying on her wits to stay alive. It was her passion, to be the best soldier she could be and she’d finally found a man who wasn’t intimidated by it, who loved her for it. She just had to find him again.

‘Hope help arrives soon,’ Anderson said as he took down cannibals with ease. ‘I’m almost out of ammo.’

As if on cue the Normandy swung into view and she had never looked sexier, back in Alliance blue. Shepard smiled and looked up as the ship spun her ass around and fired. She held her breath, waiting.

‘The cavalry has arrived.’

She almost sobbed in relief. He was here, at the helm where he belonged. Coming to her rescue yet again in a fashion that could only be his. She ran. Sliding over anything in her way as the Normandy cargo hatch opened and he and the ship waited for her.

But life was full of bittersweet moments. Her heart broke as Anderson refused to board, staying to help humanity survive while he sent her out for help. Catching her dog tags and being reinstated had her soaring, putting her back where she belonged. Joker had them underway, doing his job, and she had never been more proud even though she so desperately wanted to stay.

Pausing long enough to take a message from Hackett as the ship picked up speed she rushed to the elevator, tapping her foot as it rose. She pushed through the doors before they were fully open, running around the galaxy map and towards the bridge, surprised crew in her wake.

And there he stood, waiting for her. She had never felt so wanted, so loved as she did when his arms slid around her, held her as if she were the air he needed to live. Spinning him she backed him up against the wall, kissing him hard and fast. His calloused fingers against her cheeks were a balm to her soul, his lips the curative she needed.

‘Welcome home, Commander.’ He grinned and she laughed, pecking his lips and running her fingers through his beard.

‘Still sexy,’ she said, her voice hoarse and deep, ‘still the bastard flying my ship.’ She stepped back and became the soldier she needed to be. ‘Time to get to work.’

 

**The Fourth time.**

The Normandy slid into the remains of the dock in Vancouver. In the months they’d been stranded after the crucible fired some rebuilding had been done, enough to allow ships to land at least.

Guilt ate at him. He’d left her, fled like everyone else. Yes he’d been under orders, her orders to save the ship and crew. That didn’t stop him from hating himself.

_‘You have to save the crew.’ She held his gaze until he relented._

_‘Don’t die, please,’ he pleaded, dragging her down for a kiss as she straddled his hips._

_‘I don’t plan too,’ she stroked his face and he leaned in to her touch. ‘I have too much to live for.’_

They’d had no coms until they reached the Sol system and then only necessary traffic. Ordered to land in the place they’d left so long ago felt a little surreal. No-one would tell them if Shepard had survived and he held off leaving the ship until everyone else had gone. Fearing the worst he took a last look towards the CIC, clenched his fist and fought to calm his racing heart before stepping onto the dock. The rest of the crew hadn’t left, they stood to one side hugging, smiling and crying. He assumed they were glad to be back.

He turned to take a step and stopped dead. His lungs ached and he gulped in air as his eyes fell on the woman before him looking at the ship. Bandages covered parts of her arms, her hair was short, as if it had been shaved and regrown and she leaned on crutches, her left leg in a cast.

‘Pretty isn’t she?’ She said, her voice cracking and he jumped.

‘The sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,’ he fought down a sob that had him choking as his eyes remained locked on her.

‘A man after my own heart,’ she chuckled.

She turned and he struggled to breathe as her blue grey eyes met his. She smiled at him and the world spun.

‘Flight Lieutenant Jeff “Joker” Moreau.’ His name had never sounded so sexy and colour rushed to his cheeks.

‘Commander Arelia Shepard.’ He dropped his voice and she drew in a deep breath.

She glanced back at the ship. ‘You’re still the lucky bastard who gets to fly her.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’

He laughed and they crashed together, holding each other up as lips met, arms slid around necks and backs, tears rolled down their cheeks as they laughed and cried. Months of not knowing, years of fighting side by side, never sure if they were coming back, a lifetime of memories and a world of newly found love all culminated in this one moment. They had a forever, a future of dreams and promises and Joker owed it all to one amazing woman who had accepted him flaws and all.

‘Still sexy,’ she whispered against his neck. ‘Welcome home.’


End file.
